power rangers: the twin factor
by kimi and her true love
Summary: Summary: Cam and Mia are twins. At the end of the samurai's battle Mia returns home with Jayden. When they enter to bluebay harbor airport they meet cam. FINSHED!
1. The Rangers leave

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.

Summary: Cam and Mia are twins. At the end of the samurai's battle Mia returns home with Jayden. When they enter to bluebay harbor airport they meet cam.

The Rangers leave

Jayden heard footsteps and turned around and faced his friends. So where are you guys off to?

Hermano, I scored big time. I got the chance to go on a around the world fishing expo. I'll be catching fish people have never heard of. Antonio said

I happen to see my old couch and he said I have about half a month to train for the Olympic try-outs. Kevin said, happy he would finally pursue his dream.

I'm just glad I get to go home and take care of my sister. Said Emily

Mike. Mia said pushing the said boy forward. Tell Jayden what you're doing.

Oh, uh, I thought I'd go with Emily, back to her family's farm. He said embarrassed but still laced his fingers with Emily's."

What about you Mia? Emily asked

Well me and Jayden are gonna visit my family for a week. Said Mia

Really? Asked Antonio

Yep! Said Jayden

Cool. Said Mike and Kevin at the same time

Say "hi" to Terry and Cam for me please. Said Emily

Sure thing. said Mia

Who's cam? asked Antonio

My twin brother, he was the green samurai ranger in the ninja storm team. Said Mia

So ranger blood runs in your family? Asked Mike

I guess so. said Mia

Well we should all get going. Said Jayden

And so they all left the Shibia house behind.


	2. Enter Bluebay Harbor

Enter Bluebay Harbor

After five hours on a plane the two arrived in bluebay harbor airport. Mia started looking for cam.

Five minutes later

Mia: where is he?

Jayden: I have no clue.

Cam comes up behind them.

Cam: Hey Mia!

The two turn around to see cam.

Mia: don't do that!

Cam: sorry

Mia: it's ok

Cam: so who's your friend

Mia: cam this is Jayden. Jayden this is cam.

The two boys shake hands.

Cam: we should get going

Jayden and Mia:ok.

They all get into cam's car and drive to the academy.


	3. Sensei Watanabe

Meeting Sensei Watanabe

A/N: the ninja storm team already beat Lothor for good.

After they entered the academy.

Jayden: this place is nice.

Mia and Cam: thanks!

Sensei Watanabe: Mia it is good to see you again.

Mia: you to dad.

Mia then walks up and hugs her him.

Sensei Watanabe: who is your friend Mia?

Mia: this is Jayden, jayden this is my dad Kanoi.

Jayden: nice to meet you.

Sensei Watanabe: and you as well.

And then Sensei Watanabe left.

Cam: well Mia do you want to go see Shane, Dustin, and Tori

Mia: Sure! Want to come Jayden?

Jayden: ok!

And so the three left the academy and headed to storm chargers.


	4. Meeting the ninjas, Kelly and the race

Meeting the ninjas, Kelly and the big race

A/N Blake works at the thunder academy.

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake were at storm chargers, when Cam, Jayden, and Mia walked in.

Dustin: dudes look it's Cam and Oh My God it's….

Tori: Mia!

Shane: No Way She's Back!

Mia: you know I could be visiting.

Then Mia, Jayden, Cam, Tori, Shane, and Dustin burst out laughing.

Blake and Hunter looked at each other confused

Blake: uh guys

Tori: oh right. Mia this is Hunter and Blake, guys this is Mia cam's twin

Hunter and Blake: cam has a twin!

Cam and Mia: yep!

Jayden: I felt the same way when I found out.

Mia: guys this is Jayden, Jayden this is Shane, Tori, Dustin. And these two were just introduced.

Kelly walks in.

Kelly: Mia.

Mia: hey Kel.

Kelly: I was wondering when you would come back. I still have your dirt bike.

Mia: Kelly you ROCK!

Jayden, Hunter, and Blake: you ride a dirt bike.

Dustin: yea! dude she might be better than you!

Dustin points at Blake.

Mia: It's true I do ride!

Blake: wanna race to see who's better.

Mia: your on!

Kelly gets Mia's pink bike.

Kelly: here you go Mia!

Mia: thanks!

* * *

They then ride to the track and race.

After Mia wins the race.

Blake: nice job!

Mia: thanks!

then they all head to the academy.


End file.
